


Paralysis

by puppeteer951



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, i'm gonna try my hand at some horror, this was written before this ship was canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteer951/pseuds/puppeteer951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was given the job to hunt monsters that escape during the war. When he finds a monster hunting mortals he has to find a way to get rid of it before the blood shed continued. Joined by Will, Nico must find out why the monster is attacking mortals. And how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an older story I stopped writing a while back on FF, but I decided to rewrite it and post it on my new account. Then I thought why not post it here. Anyways, I hope you like it. I also promise to get another chapter posted for my Shizaya story!

Getting attacked by a hellhound was not Nico's favorite way to start a day. Well, it's not like he was attacked, more enthusiastically tackled. He walked into camp after a particularly long research trip when Mrs. O'Leary had leaped from the nearby shadows squishing Nico underneath her huge weight. Her tail waved wildly and she covered Nico's face with slobbery kisses, her less then pleasant breath puffing in his face.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico strained, pushing her off of him a scowl played on his face. The large hellhound sat back on her haunches still panting, a dog-like smile across her muzzle. Nico sighed and scratched behind her ear, he couldn't stay mad at her for long. Anyone who could stay mad at a dog was crueler then he was, and that was a difficult to reach.

A small smile stayed on his lips and he turned as he continued walking along the trail that would get him back to camp, the large hound walking along beside him. She startled birds and other creatures when she jumped into the bushes to follow a trail or scent that only she could pick up, leaving plenty of broken branches and paw prints in the dirt. Nothing here could threaten her so there was little need for her to cover her trail, something she would do out of the camp.

His attention turned from the hell hound to the camp as he got closer. Ever since the war with Gaea he had been living at camp in the Hades cabin and he still wasn't quite used to it. But the war had also released a lot of underworld creatures and Nico had been tasked with the job of getting rid of them. Actually that was the research he had just concluded. After asking Chiron something that had gotten him stumped he would head back and continue his work, hopefully with an answer.

The camp came into view as Nico quickened his pace. His stomach growled as the scent of food wafted from the dining pavilion. Before he ran over to get his meal he turned back to Mrs. O'Leary, ignoring the growling of his stomach "I'll come and play with you later." He promised scratching her ears again "Promise." She barked loudly and licked his face once again, turning and disappearing back into the forest. Sighing he rubbed the dog spit off his face and walked into the dining pavilion. His bangs sticking up at odd angles.

The pavilion was filled with demigods eating and chatting. Nico quietly snatched some food from the table, throwing some into the fire with a quick prayer. He glanced around, panicked, he didn't want to be seen by-

"Nico!" a voice stopped him mid-step, he turned stiffly to see Will Solace making his way through the crowd to where Nico was trying to make his escape. Nico swore under his breath and scowled at the other teen walking up to him "What do you want Solace?" he snapped irritably "I have work to do." He already knew this wasn't going to end well, but he always made it a point to try and get away. Solace already thought he was high and mighty, and Nico didn't want to let the healer think he could get Nico to do what he wanted. Even if his eyes were pretty or his hair looked nice.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the healer in front of him just in time to catch the end of his rant.

"Not until you eat." Will said, grabbing Nico by the arm "Doctors orders." He pulled Nico to the Hades table and shoved him onto the bench and sitting down across from him. His blue eyes narrowed and glaring at Nico. Like Nico had thought, Will wouldn't take no for an answer. The healer was almost as determined as Nico at times like this.

Will was another thing he had gained after the war, a friend. Perhaps something more, though neither had acted on feelings and Nico had become accustomed to their comfortable bicker. He was fine with them being friends for now, only time would tell if they would become anything else.

"I was going to eat in my cabin." Nico growled stabbing into the meat with his fork "And you're not even supposed to be sitting here." eating in his cabin hadn't been on his 'to-do list', finding Chiron his first priority.

Will rolled his eyes "Where have you been?" he asked, completely ignoring the looks they were getting. Of course the other campers had gotten used to him, but as often as Will did this they always continued to be slightly stunned. It was like Percy and Annabeth all over again, except Nico was much more prickly than the son of Poseidon.

"You should be glad Chiron isn't here." Nico continued, ignoring Wills question as he did Nico's, enjoying the irritated narrowing of Wills' eyes.

The sat there for a minute, both glaring at each other neither willing to look away. Finally after another minute of silence Will wavered and looked away running his fingers through his golden hair and turning back to face the son of Hades "Chiron isn't here, but that's not the problem. Answer my question, where have you been?"

Still scowling Nico stabbed another slice of meat "I've been doing research in a bunch of different places." He finally said, picking at the food in front of him. While this was true, it wasn't the whole truth. He looked the side trying to appear as uninterested as possible.

Will tilted his head curiously "What have you been researching?" his eyes hardened for a second "You haven't been shadow traveling have you?"

"No," Nico said, adding sarcastically "Doctors orders." mimicking Wills voice, he turned back to face him "I actually haven't had to so you don't need to worry." Before Will could say anything else Nico stood and turned to walk out of the pavilion "If you'll excuse me I have to go and fulfill a promise."

Will jumped up and followed him "Wait, what have you been looking at?" he huffed when Nico ignored him "Nico!"

'Just ignore him and he'll go away.' Nico kept telling himself 'Just focus on finding Mrs. O'Leary' He didn't have to search far. As soon as he stepped into the forest a large black mastiff jumped out at him, and instead of getting flattened like earlier Nico side stepped just in time for Will to run to his side, and get flattened by the hellhound. A sharp Yelp escaping the son of Apollos son before he crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Gods!" Will swore, struggling to move "Nico, help!" Mrs. O'leary looked at Will, confused. She looked as if she had caught a particularly interesting treat, though wasn't sure if it was ok to eat.

Smirking Nico clapped his hands and Mrs. O'Leary walked up to him. As fun as it would be to see Will get chewed on a bit he didn't want one of the best healers needing healing.

"You knew that was going to happen!" Will growled, aggravated "That's cold Di Angelo, you didn't even give me a warning!" getting to his feet.

Nico gave him a look of false hurt "She must just dislike you." He stroked the hellhounds fur, a smile flashing across his lips "I don't control what she does."

Will scowled at him and brushed off the dirt and fur covering his clothes "You made a promise with a dog?"

"Of course." Nico pulled out the metal shield from some bushes and threw it across the open area "She likes to play catch." Will shook his head and watched Nico and Mrs. O'Leary play dropping the argument, he didn't want to argue with Nico with a little too friendly hellhound running around.

Just as their game of Frisbee was winding down the sound of hooves against the dirt caught Nico's attention, he turned and spotted Chiron. As it turned out turning away from the ecstatic hellhound was a bad idea. She bounded up to him and gave him a friendly nudge from behind with her powerful nose, dropping the Frisbee where his feet once were. This sent him flying through the air "Oh my go-" his voice was cut off as he clashed with Will, both of them tumbling into the dirt.

Will stumbled as Nico rammed into him, both of them skidding a few feet across the forest ground. As the cloud of dust cleared around them they both sat up, banging heads. They both reeled back, swearing loudly.

Nico opened one eye, his hand massaging his bruised forehead. He looked at Will and laughed out loud. Will looked at him surprised, never once had he heard the son of Hades laugh. "You look like you fell through a pine tree." Nico said, pointing to Wills hair.

Will scowled and started taking out the pine needles in his hair, trying to cover the blush that was creeping along his face "At least I don't look like I fell off a Pegasus."

Nico looked down at himself and stopped laughing. His clothes where crumpled together and coated with dirt and glared back at Will, he had a point.

After they had sorted themselves out Nico palmed his forehead, making the bruise spark with pain again "I forgot!" he sighed "I need to tell Chiron about the-" he stopped mid-sentence when Will looked over at him. Silently cursing his own tongue.

Will looked at him skeptically, waiting for him to continue. His blue eyes never leaving Nico.

Nico just shut his mouth and walked the way Chiron had gone, ignoring Will as he fell into step beside him.

When they had finally found Chiron Nico had explained what he had been researching. Only glaring at Will once.

"A small village has been attacked for the past several days, their livestock and children have gone missing, even some adults have been found dead. They live without technology, something about it corrupting modern society, so they haven't called anyone. They only dismissed it as wolf attacks." He placed his hand on his sword handle and continued "Normally I would also just dismiss this as a wolf but there is something that worries me, as soon as I entered the village is could feel and immense underwordly power coming from the woods." he looked at Mrs. O'Leary "I think it's a hell hound."

Nico considered what he had already accomplished and added as an afterthought "And I talked to a few people, some are starting to think its not something as simple as a wolf. The older people there are starting to think it's some sort of angry spirit. I don't want them trying to get rid of it themselves."

Chiron nodded after a moment of thought, his eyes closed and one hand on his chin "I think you should check this out." He looked at Nico "Normally a hell hound wouldn't attack a mortal village, I want you to find out why. And stop anyone who is curious about the beast."

Will, who had just been listening until know piped up "He can't go alone!" he looked back and forth between them "What if something happens."

Nico rolled his eyes "I'll be fine, I'm good with this kind of thing." He looked to Chiron, silently begging him to let him go alone. Travelling faster and not having to worry about someone else were two things Nico would lose if he had another companion.

"I think Will is right." Chiron started, much to Nico's dismay "You can go with Nico." He turned to Will "Your knowledge about medicine may come in handy. I would like to send another camper... but you two should be fine by yourselves." at least he had kept it to one. Adding another would have made things more difficult then it was already turning out to be.

Nothing could convince Chiron otherwise, and just like that, Nico had a new traveling companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I got the chapter up so late cause i've been super busy this month. I had a volleyball camp this week and i'm heading out to Canada tomorrow. Hope you like it!

Nico scowled darkly and stared out the window, his forehead pressed against the cold glass. He had insisted they shadow travel to the village, but Will, the prick insisted they drive there. Why? Because Will said that Nico should not risk shadow traveling before heading right into a fight. Chiron had suggested they take some pegasai, but they didn't quite like Nico. And the feeling was mutual.

After plenty of arguing Nico finally complied and they both left to pack. Nico really have much to do. He grabbed his sword and changed out of his worn clothes, then headed out of his cabin. Mrs O'leary who had insisted on coming with them and was sitting beside the van. It looked like she didn't like he mention of another hellhound, maybe something to do with her territorial instincts.

Nico didn't ask her why, she couldn't tell him the exact reason even if she wanted to.

Something about the hound continued to big him though. Normally monsters couldn't be seen by mortals, and they couldn't hurt mortals. He would have to do some more research, if this was a hellhound that could hurt humans they would have to be careful.

Will apparently had more to bring and took at least ten minutes to run up to them. He smiled brightly, almost enough to make Nico squint, "Ready!" He chirped, opening he car and seating himself in the back seat, the shotgun seat already taken by Nico's bag. "Summon up the zombie driver and let's get going."

Rolling his eyes Nico complied and jumped into the seat besides Albert "You know where to go." And the car started, pulling out of the camp and onto the road. Bumping gently on the uneven road. Like an actual quest they had been given mortal money, drachmas, and Will had brought along some ambrosia and nectar. Even though it was only the two of them Chiron had said they might need the money, especially if they were going there by car.

This was the second time within days that he was confined to a car. He had told the truth about shadow traveling, and without Mrs O'leary he had been forced to take a car. Back to reality he looked back at Will and tilted his head curiously "What are you doing?"

Will had a book in his lap and was jotting down notes in a notebook and his knee. "I'm doing some summer school, so I can open up my class schedule."

Nico had little to no idea what that meant and simply shrugged "Oh, alright."

Will glanced up from his work and added "You don't go to school, right?"

"I wouldn't fit in there." Nico replied with a nod "I much prefer hunting down creatures from hell... Actually, hell sounds nicer than school."

Rolling his eyes Will pointed the pencil at the son of Hades threateningly "It's not that bad. Except for the lack of sleep, tons of work, drama...." His voice trailed off and he shook his head "You know what, I think you're right."

-

The car rolled to a stop at the gas station and Nico clambered out to fill the tank. If Albert walked out Nico was afraid he'd start a panic, mortals seemed to have a thing about a zombie apocalypse and he wasn't in he mood to deal with foolish mortals. Sighing, he waited for the tank to fill then paid and took he receipt. Ignoring the free car wash that he had won. It wouldn't really matter in a couple of hours, the car would simply be a mess again. He was glad the station had appeared when it had, the next town he knew of was at least another hours drive. But they must be going a different way, seeing as he hadn't noticed this place before.

Before he could return to the car Will opened the door and grabbed Nico's arm "Let's go get a snack. I don't think I can stand sitting down for much longer."

When they pushed open the door a quiet ding greeted them. A middle aged woman walked out from the back and smiled warmly "Welcome."

Will thanked her and Nico nodded. They turned their attention to the racks of food. Nico had to admit he was hungry, and eventually chose a sandwich for himself. Candy might sound good, but wouldn't last long and they still had a long ride left. He also chose a water bottle and a bag of beef jerky.

"What are you boys doing here?"

Nico looked over to the lady and replied "Ah, we're going on a trip with my... Dad." He gestured to Will who was still choosing his own treats "My friend came with us. And my dad is still in the car."

"Oh?" The lady hummed thoughtfully "That sounds fun."

Nico nodded and faked a smile "Yeah, it's been really fun so far."

Will finally came up and dropped his own haul onto the table along with Nico's. After it had been paid for the lady was just about to give them change when she said "If it's not too much trouble, could you boys help me with a small task? Just bringing stuff in from the back."

Not seeing another choice the demigods agreed.

She pointed to a small room and looked to Nico "You can go and grab the supplied from there, just a single box please." Then turning to Will "You can come and help me get the drinks from the truck."

They walked off and Nico tried the door. It was locked. Sighing, he tried again but it didn't change anything. The lady must've forgot to unlock it. Mumbling about how too much work this ended up being Nico walked down the hall, following the path Will had taken.

A loud crash caught his attention. Breaking into a run he burst outside and saw that Will was pressed up against the truck, a long pair of claws at his neck. Nico should've guessed, she was way to nice. It figured she was an Empusa. He had learned long ago that people were rarely nice without reason, whether it be trying to get close to you or getting you to spend more money. Reaching for his sword Nico grabbed at air and realized he left in the car.

Cursing he extended his hand, a skeleton clawed up from the ground. It looked like they had been a demigod when they had been alive, clad in armor with a rusted but usable sword. Perhaps it was someone the Empusa had killed before they had come here. That might mean the monster was either strong or the demigod hadn't realized what was happening before it was too late. The Empusa had to drop Will to turn and protect herself from the blade wielding skeleton.

Thankfully it looked like the demigod still bore a grudge and was heartily trying to cut the monster up into a pile of sand. Unfortunately, being a skeleton meant that you were were weak to most attacks. Seeing that you would probably break apart after a single blow if not blocked carefully. Before Nico had much time to move one of the skeletal arms was already torn off and the Empusa was starting to get over the shock of having to deal with a skeleton.

Nico ran forwards and grabbed Wills shoulders "Are you alright?" if his traveling companion was injured already he would be mad.

Will nodded and scrambled to his feet saying "Yeah, let's go."

Nico stood and dashed towards the car, pulling out his pure black sword from the passenger seat. He turned just in time for the Empusa to slash at him. Before the claws made contact he brought his sword up to block and glared at her. She was equally displeased with him and jumped back, hissing. He parried a slash and pushed her back with the flat of his blade. Despite her appearance she was quite powerful and her claw as sharp as any blade.

Will had also gathered his things. He wasn't much of a fighter, but even he could fire an arrow at this range. Notching the arrow and pulling back the string he released. The Empusa was still busy with Nico and noticed the arrow too late, it pierced her neck and she dissolved with a screech.

"Nice." Nico sheathed his blade and started to head back to the door "We'll check if there are any left then leave." at least they didn't spend any of their money. Who knows when they might need it.


End file.
